


February 1, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks,'' Supergirl said after a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck two territorial Smallville creatures.





	February 1, 2006

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

''Thanks,'' Supergirl said after a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck two territorial Smallville creatures and caused them to flee.

THE END


End file.
